The Real Journey
by GearTitan16
Summary: What do you get when you have an insane pikachu, a bipolar snorunt, a scared riolu, three superpowered teens, and a totally  made up region? The Real Journey.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon, it belongs to Nintendo.

This story is a collaboration between me and GITL (check out his stuff). I wouldn't be able to do this without him. Now on with story!

Pokemon. What are they: friends, partners, tools, or weapons? Pokemon are creatures used for many reasons. And in this story three individuals will discover things about pokemon others never suspected.

"Pichu," a boy said to his star-eared pichu. "Use Thunderbolt!" The small pokemon shot the electric attack at the opposing charmander, and hit it. Charmander was shocked but pichu also took some damage.

Charmander then shot an ember attack at pichu, but the boy and pokemon were ready.

"Dodge and use Volt Tackle!" The pichu dodged and ran at Charmander while being surrounded by electricity. The electric type slammed into the fire type, leaving it paralyzed. However, pichu looked like it was about to keel over. The boy knew he had to end this quick.

"Go Pokeball!" The boy threw the red and white ball at the Charmander. It hit the fire type and rocked three times, causing it to be caught. The boy walked over and picked it up and had pichu run up his arm to his head. They then headed to the pokemon center in Pallet Town.

Meanwhile

Another boy was in his house. He had a strong build and wore blue jeans, a red shirt, and silver jacket. He had a riolu on his shoulder that had a pink bow on its neck. "Well Riolu, I guess we should go find Greg so we can head over to that new region." The boy said to his pokemon.

The Riolu nodded in agreement and the two started to walk to Professor Oak's lab. On his way there he ran into the boy with the pichu on his head. "Nice to see you, Greg." The boy with the riolu said.

Greg was shorter than the other boy, but just by a couple of inches. Greg wore a blue cap that had the word 'Kanto' in white letters. He also wore blue jeans, blue shirt, and light blue hoodie. He had black hair that closely resembled another boy's from Kanto.

"It's good to see you too, Kirk." Greg said as they walked into Prof. Oak's lab.

The professor noticed them come in. "So I see you managed to convince Kirk to go with to this new region with you. I'm surprised you want to do this considering your loss in the Sinnoh League."

"Yeah, but this be better than the Sinnoh League!" Greg exclaimed. "You'll see Professor!"

"So what is this new region called anyway?" Kirk asked.

"It's called the Tohoku region. It has all of the pokemon from all the past regions, and many more." Professor Oak explained.

"Wow. So it's a big copy of all the other regions." Kirk said simply.

"Not really, although that is one way to look at it." Professor Oak walked over to them and gave them two tickets. "Those are for you to get to the Tohoku Region. Since the region is so far away you'll have to take a plane to get there."

"Wait, you're not coming?" Greg asked.

"Of course not!" The Professor exclaimed. "As much as I want to see the new pokemon, I have a lot of research to do."

"Oh well…" Greg sighed. "Kirk, you and riolu ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Kirk replied. With that the boys ran out of the lab and to the airport.

When they got to the airport…

The airplane was silver, incredibly big, and had two turbines under each wing.

"Awesome…" Greg said.

"Someone was finally smart enough to invent the plane." Kirk said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well, at least it's something…" Greg replied as they got on the plane.

One long plane ride later…

"Man, who knew that a four hour plane ride would be so long?" Greg complained.

"You really have to be on the move all the time, don't you?" Kirk asked.

"Of course! My power is super speed after all." Greg said proudly. "By the way, since you're trying to be a gym leader, what type are you going to specialize in?" Greg asked.

"I want to specialize in the steel type but I think it would be better if I went with all types instead." Kirk explained.

"So I guess we have to find the first gym. After I beat it and the other seven, I'll enter the Tohoku League! Then I'll prove that I can win a league and beat the guy who defeated me last time!" Greg exclaimed as pichu pumped his fist up.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kirk asked. "Let's go!"

"All right!" Greg took off at super speed leaving his friend in the dust.

"Hey Greg, wait for me!" Kirk yelled as he chased after his best friend.

What do you think? I know it's not much, but please review!


End file.
